


Normality

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Queer Petunia Dursley, Queer Vernon Dursley, Unhealthy Relationships, from a certain point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Mr and Mrs Dursley are perfectly normal, thank you very much.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Kudos: 5





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> LGBTQ!Petunia, being normal

Vernon is in that way too - it's most of the reason why she allowed him his suit when she lets more conventionally attractive boys pass by. He would have gone after Lily anyway, if he had any interest in women, the minute she'd come back from her freak school. But family is a man and woman, not a woman alone, and if there is one thing she wants its a child, someone who will have no choice but to love her.


End file.
